John Watson: Dark Lord of All
by Emmy Rain
Summary: The Doctor pays a social call to Stormageddon: Dark Lord of All. Same story in each one, but from different points of view. (Started with John Watson, did dson, and...Mycroft is the latest one) hope you like it. Rated T because I'm parinoid
1. John Watson

_Hello, it's me, anywho, I have to write this after reading so many 'Sherlock is Stormageddon' Fanfics, and I was wondering, "What if Stormageddon was actually John?" So here you go..._

221B Baker Street was unusually quiet, John Watson was about to check on Sherlock when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Sherlock called out, John was officially concerned. Sherlock. Getting the door. The door was opened and John heard a familiar voice downstairs. "Oh hello. I'm looking for Stormageddon, Dark lord of all. Does he still live here?" groaning, John jogged downstairs. "What is it this time, Doctor? Cybermen? Sontarans?" he was at the base of the stairs now and, the Doctor was standing at the door with a fairly confused Sherlock. "Ah, Stormie! How's it going? No I didn't bring any Cybermen with me... Sadly- I've actually been bored lately and I was wondering if you needed some company-?" John looked at Sherlock curiously. "Yhea, I think Sherlock could use an explanation. And Doctor-?" The Doctor looked at John with growing curiostiy, "Yes, Stormageddon?" "I go by John now, John Watson." The Doctor grinned knowingly. "Very well, John, now, I could use a proper cup of tea. Do you have any? We can do the explaining and i can take a well needed break." "That sounds good, Come along Sherlock, up the stairs we go..."

-Pretty line break-

"So, you actually called yourself-"

"Yes, Sherlock. I did, apparently."

The Doctor grinned wildly. "And I'm never letting it go." a pause. "Stormageddon."

_Hey there! So I hoped you liked it. Oh whats that? A clicky button! Lets see what iit does! Leave a review and I'll give you an internet cookie each. :-)_


	2. Mrs Hudson

**Continued because of the lovely Binxangelo13 who inspired me to write.**

When Mrs,Hudson heads upstairs to check on her boys, there is a third man, he jumps up, upon seeing her and grins.

"Ah! ! So great to see you! It's been ages!" She blinks at the strange man.

"I'm sorry- I don't recognize you-" she pauses uncertainty, curious to understand why he says he knows her.

"Oh yhea! Sorry, Curly hair, long scarf, toothy grin, I loved Jelly Babies..." He trailed off and she blinked. After a short silence she spoke up,

"Doctor? You regenerated." He smiled faintly,

"Don't like it?"

"No, I absolutely adore it! Come here and let me look at you!" He nearly skipped over and dug his hand in his pocket. Frowning he pushed his arm in, up to his elbow. His face lit up and he pulled out a white bag. Opening it, he held it out to her.

"Tan."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I don't-"

"Tan." He repeated, "I didn't forget your favorite flavor of jelly baby. They stopped making them in the year 5.5/apple/26 on the planet Clom, lovely people, except that one rouge absorbalof" Mrs. Hudson nodded wisely.

"Yes, I remember that year, you took me and we sat in the Tardis, revolving around the earth watching on the scanner because your Ninth incarnation was on Platform 1 and you didn't want to tear a hole in the space-time continum."

**Everyone knows the Doctor except Sherlock.**


	3. Mycroft Holmes

**fyi:bold is my own snarky commentary.**

When Mycrofts hidden microphones on Baker Street picked up an all too familiar whooshing noise, he flicked on the cameras and checked security footage around the flat. A beautiful (to Mycroft the box had always been beautiful, but, he would never admit it) deep blue box stood, in the parking space in front of 221B. Mycroft sent out a quick text.

_Is the Doctor in the flat?_

_MH_

he re-wound the footage, growing impatient, wanting to know if he could pop by yet. Before he got his awnser, his phone dinged. He picked it up and read the message.

_Yes. I'm still Stormageddon, not-mum._

_JW_

**Muwahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh oh! Like it? Love it? Wanna execute me like they do on Raxacoricofalapatorius? (If you don't know what that means, go google it-) Ok! Short quiz time:**

**1)Who should know the Doctor next? (Remember, SHERLOCK must be utterly astounded by the fact that the person knew him.)**

**2)Which regeneration do they remember him in?**

**3)Back story time! Pick a way they know him: **

** companion **

** to work for Torchwood**

**4)Should Rose, Jenny, or Susan(his granddaughter) appear next and how. **


End file.
